Jason Allen
Jason Allen nicknamed "JA" was a Human Senior Jedi General Commander who was born on Earth and was taken to Coruscant to do his Jedi training. Jason was then sent to Earth to command the Earth Forces. The Earth Clone Forces or "ECF" was used to go into wars as back up for the regular armed forces. Jason was promoted to Jedi Earth Commander General after his brave actions on Irun. He saved many soldiers from ordinance shells and explosives.Jason worked along with General Farah and Private Ghost in the "Earth Clone Forces". After his death Jason's forces were called back to Coruscant and they were sent back to Earth. Earth Forces During his time at the Jedi Temple, Jason was selected out of many Jedi to go to the planet Earth and protect everyone in the army.Many Jedi dropped out of the choosing and Jason was chosen to lead the Earth Clone Forces down on Earth. "Jedi Master Jason Allen, chosen you have been, for the Clone Earth Forces. Take a battalion of Clones to earth you will. Make sure Earth is safe." said Master Yoda. Jason said thank you and was down on Earth the next day. New Earth Jason was getting used to Earth and all it had to offer. He enjoyed the scenery, but it wasn't the reason he was really there. It was because of the clones and the wars they were fighting everywhere. "There is an influx of people who are willing to do things such as this. But whatever we do. there is no answer to the people we never stopped doing things like that, we never wanted someone who didnt want to protect people of earth." Learning Anew Whilst he was on Earth for the first time he was met by Army General Shelia Bombarded who was surprised a Jedi would want to help the people in the army. "Welcome to Earth, Jason. You know for a person from outer space you have a perfectly awesome name.." "I'm the only one with a half decent name.." "Alright these are your barracks. And you will be helping us take back Irun, with shear overwhelming power. We have been here for years and haven't made any ground. We are hoping you can help us." "As General of ECF that is why I am here." Sheila nodded and said "Here is a map of the battle ground you take this one." "My name is Sheila Jenson, commander of the 14th Battalion." "Nice to meet you." Taking the Capital After much discussion and violence Jason and his men took back Irun after 34 hours. The threat of attack was over and all the enemies all but bodies. They now had to take the Capital of Irun, Kyrzal. Kyrzal was protected and was used to hide the people who managed to escape the fire fight. "General Allen. You have done well to come this far. Us having no casualties or deaths is something of a reward. Kyrzal, we've been told is more dangerous than Irun." Jason then said "Don't worry Sheila. Earth Clone Forces will take it back don't you worry." Jason ignited his blade and started his attack. "FOR EARTH!" said the Clones. and down they went, the terrorists and all the war mongers as well as the hiders. Jason was fighting back bullets, explosions and ordinance attacks. Jason had a great run which lead him to city hall. City hall was less protected then the city. Jason got in and stabbed all the mongers and arrested another. The Capital was theirs. After 46 grueling hours Irun and its Capital was theirs. Celebrations on Call Celebration were a call in the area. It was a war that deserved a win. Celebrations were everywhere, on the news and every other channel. Jason Allen was hailed a hero and then a statue erected in his honour. Private Ghost said "You've taken back the middle eastern area Allen. Now you've gotta keep the peace." "I know what we have to do. I know how long the forces should stay." "Are you sure? We don't know how long the war will go on and about." "It will take it's path. We will see. And we need to see what happens." ECF called home The ECF was called home but Jason told them to stay and fight on for Earth as it was important. Jason was then told by Master Obi-wan to come back to Coruscant for something big. "Obi-wan I cannot come back because I am in the middle of helping the General take back the capital of Gihgha, and they need me. I cannot come back." Jason ended communication and helped fight the battle. The ECF was then again called to come home, "ECF come home ECF come home." the call was then again ignored. "ECF, come in ECF answer, it's Master Windu." Jason answered and said "Master Windu, if it's not important please leave me alone." "It is. We have promoted the Generals down on earth to help you out." Jason then ignored this and walked away. Death on Earth During the winter months Jason was serving in the desert of Gaunla when he was shot by an insurgent, and mortally wounded. He laid there wondering why he wanted to die in the desert where no-one was going to find him. He had flashbacks to his first day on Earth and knew how happy he made the people in the army. "General Allen! We have secured Gaunla! We have successfully fought off every insurgent in the desert!" said Sergeant Kelly. "Excellent! very good Kelly." "Are you alright Jason? You don't sound good.." "No..I've been shot at. This desert is merciless, you'll never get to me in time." "Jason! We can find you. Where are yo.." Jason cut off his communication and died slowly in the desert. "Jason!. If you can hear me, we are pulling out the Clones, they are going back to Coruscant under the orders of Mace Windu." The Clone Earth Forces where then pulled out and sent back to Coruscant. Trivia * Jason's body was stained green after an attack on his forces * Jason was the leader of the Clone Earth Forces * After his death the CEF disbanded and went back to Coruscant Category:Jedi Category:Earth Clone Forces